staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5329 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5329); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5330 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5330); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 - Tajemnica czarnego futerału - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Budzik - Nietoperze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Heidi - Sekret Vince'a, odc. 16 (LE SECRET DE VINCE); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Wyrzuty sumienia, odc. 22 (Regrets); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 ABC Klimatu - Prognoza dla Polski cz. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Do widzenia, odc. 21 (Good bye); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1635; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Klan - odc. 2024 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Eurowizja 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2135; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5331 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5331); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5332 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5332); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1636; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2025 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2136; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Gigantyczna galaretka, odc. 2 (The Giant Jelly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Buli - Podróż dookoła świata, odc. 93 (Le Tour du Monde de Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Norwegia - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Norwegia - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Nora Roberts - Zorza polarna (Nora Roberts Northern Lights); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); reż.:Mike Robe; wyk.:LeAnn Rimes, Eddie Cibrian, Rosanna Arquette, Greg Lawson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Piłka nożna - Droga do EURO: Norwegia - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Herosi II - Skutki prawdy odc. 10/11 (Heroes II, ep. 10 Truth & Consequences); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Herosi II - Bezsilność odc. 11/11 (Heroes II, ep. 11 Powerless); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Wpadka (Crush); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2001); reż.:John McKay; wyk.:Imelda Staunton, Andie MacDowell, Anna Chancellor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 174 (MASH (s. VIII, 601 Too Many Cooks)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 194 Nocne polowanie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (On the prowl)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Familiada - odc. 1811; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 110 - Sercowe rozterki; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:00 Aleja gwiazd 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Tak to leciało! - (79); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 17 (181) Wielka wygrana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 536 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 808; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 27 "Urodziny"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/64; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie odc.59 - Obrońcy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 18 (186) Podwójna stawka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 537 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Nowa - odc. 10 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Goście, goście (Visiteurs, Les); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1993); reż.:Jean-Marie Poiré; wyk.:Jean Reno, Christian Clavier, Valérie Lemercier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Bionic Woman - Agentka przyszłości - odc 6/8 (Bionic Woman); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 132 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 22: Help Me); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Nad Morzem Śródziemnym (Around the world in 80 gardens. The Med); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Patty Kraus; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Sekcja 998 - Tunel; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Sekcja 998 - odc. 12 Żądło; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Goście, goście (Visiteurs, Les); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1993); reż.:Jean-Marie Poiré; wyk.:Jean Reno, Christian Clavier, Valérie Lemercier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:55 Kot w butach na Dzikim Zachodzie 9:05 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 69 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 5 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 6 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 120 Sezon: 3 11:30 I kto tu rządzi? Odcinek: 18 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 263 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 10 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1242 14:45 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 66 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 121 Sezon: 3 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 47 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1243 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 231 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 328 20:35 John Tucker musi odejść 22:30 Odlotowy duet 0:30 Rodzina Addamsów - spotkanie po latach 2:30 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1488 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 27 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1392 Sezon: 9 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango - Telezakupy 13:20 Detektywi 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 12 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 546 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 28 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1393 Sezon: 9 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Święty 23:55 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 11 0:55 Siłacze Odcinek: 1 2:05 Uwaga! 2:25 Arkana magii 3:45 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 4:35 Rozmowy w toku 5:30 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7* Karioka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Szansa na Sukces - Golec uOrkiestra; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Barszcz ukraiński; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Supraska tradycja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 795; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 103* Propozycja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Romualda Lipko (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kamienna cisza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 KFPP Opole - '83 - Perfect; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Najwierniejszy towarzysz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO 22:30 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Kamienna cisza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Najwierniejszy towarzysz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Bajki według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Sukces... - odc. 3/9* - Łatwy kraj; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12